you
by aleushadrake
Summary: ever wonder why Jounouchi bleached his hair?


You

They sit together at a round table with a red cloth covering its true face, glancing at each other furtively. He really is rather cute there nervously chewing his lip unsure of what to say, silnce had been comfortable in the theater. Kaiba had moved the arms and leisurely slipped his arm over Jous shoulders, he felt Jou stiffen and wondered if perhaps it was too soon. Glancing down from the corner of his eye he saw Jou blushing bright red and wearing a timid smile, his shoulders slacked as he ever so slightly leaned against kaiba.

Kaiba found himself pleasantly surprised by the fact that in this arena, Jounouchi was rather shy. He liked it, the way Jounouchi was in this aspect, not quite as unthinking and quick to speak. He seemed very careful with his words now, not quite as loud as usual. Kaiba being quite as tall as he was had to lean down a bit on occasion to hear him, the action causing Jounouchi to flush and forget what he had been saying.

" I'm sorry..."

Kaiba smiles across the table at Jou who seems to think he has somehow embarrassed himself, when all evening all he's done is charm kaiba.

"for what?"

" I freaked out, I can't help it... I'm not real good with scary movies."

He smiles at the memory of Jous reflective brown eyes going wide in terror before he spun and pressed himself into kaibas chest. It was unexpected, however in his book it was adorable.

"oh? I liked it."

"well, if you like them I suppose-"

"Not the movie, I liked how you hid. It was cute."

Jou has his hands in his lap under the table but kaiba can tell he's wringing them. He looks up with his face bright, contrasting with his lightly colored hair. His light hair hangs down in front of his face, making his eyes look darker than they are. Kaiba reaches across the table and gently brushes his hair out of his face, placing it behind his ear. He smiles at how warm Jous face is, almost as if he has a fever.

"there, now I can see your eyes."

Kaiba smiles slightly at the image, not as dark as he always thought they where, in reality or perhaps its the light but his eyes appear to be the color of natural honey. Jounouchi finds himself blinking too much and looks down at his hands unsure of quite what to do.

" Is something wrong katsuya?"

He jerks his head up quickly at the use of his given name, surprised by the sound of it. His eyes are wide and his lips are slightly flushed and swollen from his worrying at them. The image he makes sitting there like that clinches kaibas heart.

"katsuya...?"

kaiba finds himself slightly worried that perhaps her should not use that name.

" I'm sorry, should I no call you that?"

Jounouchis face has regained its normal color, but his lips are still bright pinkish and rather glossy as he curves them into a smile.

" no one calls me that... not even my dad."

"ah, I'm sorry then-"

"wasn't done"

Kaibas turn to blush.

" I'm not used to people using that name but... I … I like the way you say it."

Jous gives a sheepish smile, assuring him he very much likes the sound of his name on Kaibas lips. Kaiba smiles back, he likes the picture Jou makes with him.

Dinner passes in this manner, shy smiles and weak attempts at conversation. The waiter comes and takes their plates away taking their orders for dessert. Kaiba finds himself rubbing his thumb and forefinger together underneath the table, the same fingers he'd used to push back Jous hair. He looks over at Jou and decides, to ask.

"katsuya, may I ask a question?"

He nods quietly.

" why do you bleach your hair?"

Jou blinks not having expected that. He looks up at his shaggy bangs and runs his fingers through them before slowly answering.

" mmm. I don't like when the roots show, so I just keep bleaching the color out I guess."

"oh? Why did you choose to bleach it the first time?"

He looks down feeling rather embarrassed about it, its nothing really. However it feels a bit akin to when a person would show off baby pictures.

" I used to get lost, a lot. Back in Brooklyn it didn't really matter cause alotta people had bright hair but I had dark hair so it was easy to spot me. When pop and me moved here, I got lost and he couldn't find me cause I had dark hair just like everyone else... plus I was pretty small. When I finally called home it was from a cops cell phone, my dad was so freaked out when he finally found me. He went right away to a store and got hair bleach. He dyed my hair so he wouldn't lose me again. I never did get lost like that again, every one could see me. I guess now I'm just so used to it, I never thought about stopping. Plus its how Honda and Yugi n every one find me real quick."

Kaiba finds himself with a smile across his face at the picture of a very tiny Jou using a cops phone.

" that's adorable"

Jou turns red again. It makes kaiba wonder, he does so out loud.

" so what is your natural color?"

He pinches the dry ends of his bleached hair trying to think back.

"mm, I don't remember."

" If you don't mind, I'd like to see it someday."

Jou just makes a slightly sour face, kaiba reaches across the table and places his hand over Jou's.

" I promise, I won't lose you."

one month later

Jou stands in front of his bathroom mirror staring at the almost inch and a half of dark hair. No matter how long he stares at it, he cant tell if its dark brown or black. He sighs heavily and leaves to his bedroom where he looks out the window at the falling snow. He tugs a dark blue beanie over his head along with his black sweater and matching blue scarf.

Four months later

Kaiba has been emailing his teachers all his class and home work since there has been a surge at kaiba corp, he cant find much time to leave the office. Thankfully he's kept his lunches open to have time for Jounouchi, who meets him outside in the snow. Every time they meet he grins at the fact that Jou is wearing a beanie with the shining silver kaiba corp logo on the front. Months have gone by where their meetings are short and they talk mostly over the phone or emailing.

Today is the first day in quite some time that they will be together for more than half an hour at a time, today kaiba cleared his schedule and turned off his phone. Today Jounouchi walks out of the barber shop and tugs his beanie back over his head before any one can see what he's done, its special surprise and he's saving it for later. He's lately made a point of taking care of this surprise and since winter is slowly drawing to a close its about time all his time and painstaking effort paid off.

Kaiba walks down the stairs of his house wondering if he should use the entertainment center in his room or the theater in the east wing of the estate, he muses this for a while. He decide on the one in his room cause he doesn't want to deal with anyone interrupting his much needed time with his adorable boyfriend. He smiles to himself about how understanding and accommodating Jou has been about his hectic work schedule. He walks to the kitchen trying to think of a way to say thank you to Jounouchi for his, well for being himself.

He rummages through the cupboards for candy and raids the fridge for most of its sodas. He finds it strange that he keeps these in the house even though he doesn't really drink soda, but Jou does so he makes sure to keep it stocked. He wanders across the living room with his arms loaded and glances at the clock in the living room as he wanders up to his bedroom to get ready. His eyes go wide at the time and he bolts across the room and Jogs up the stairs.

Jounouchi grins like a maniac as he literally hops off the bus and walks the short remaining distance to kaibas house. His blue sweater hangs open his scarf is absent but his beanie is firmly in place, all his hair tucked beneath it. He looks at the security box in front of the wide metal gates guarding the manor and slaps his security key over the black surface waiting for a beep. After the small beep the gates click and yawn open for him, he laughs when a security guard offers to give him a ride from the gate to the door. Its a strange offer but he accepts since the manor is almost a mile from the entry gate.

A butler is waiting beside the open door he offers to take Jous sweater, nope. He wants to wear it. He skips the usual small talk and takes the stairs two at a time in his hurry to see kaiba, he makes a sour face when he realizes the door is locked. Huffing slightly he knocks in a familiar rhythm, three knocks, pause,knock, pause three knocks and then he hears someone shuffling over to the door. The tumbler clicks into place and the door is pulled open. Jou grins at the image of kaiba wearing simple (not leather) black pants and a 1/4th sleeve blue shirt, the best part his hair is still wet.

"katsuya!"

He looks elated to see him, he then dips down to place soft lingering kiss on Jounouchis lips before stepping back and letting him walk in. Jou quickly stalks off and plops his bum down on the edge of kaibas bed watching him towel his hair dry.

" sorry I'm not ready yet, I let myself sleep in a bit – it threw me off all day."

"it's okay I like you with wet hair."

Kaiba laughs and shakes his head, letting the droplets fly all over and land in a patternless way over Jous face and chest. It just makes him laugh.

"hey seto..."

"yea?"

" I have a surprise for you."

"oh?"

Kaiba smiles widely curious and very interested, surprises with jou are usually very tempting and leave little red marks on his neck. He steps a bit closer to jou eying him curiously.

"you have to close your eyes okay."

Obligingly he does so, now worries just anticipation.

He can hear something shuffle and then whatever it was lands somewhere or another.

"okay open."

When he does his breath catches in his throat at the sight. Jounouchi is sitting there on his bed face tinted pink, his hair is black as night and so glossy it looks like stars twinkling and reflecting the artificial light of his bedroom. It would appear that all that time wearing that blasted beanie trained his hair to stay down, it hangs down to about his chin. The result it a very traditional looking boy sitting on the edge of his bed blushing furiously.

"..katsuya"

It is barely audible, before his brain can function properly kaiba finds himself on his knees in front of Jou running his fingers through that shiny black hair. He peppers kisses over Jous neck and peels the sweater off him so the hood doesn't get in the way. He finds it amazing that anything could be so soft, this hair must make silk jealous. Kaiba presses his cheek against Jous and inhales deeply, he smells like fresh cut grass. He can feel jous skin beginning to heat up with all his caressing touches, so he shifts and begins to drop kisses along jous jawline until he finds those soft pink lips that taste like home. When finally he pulls away he looks at Jou with an expression of slight awe.

"do you like it... I stopped bleaching it.."

Another kiss on his cheek.

"you look beautiful"

Jou places his arms over kaibas shoulders and kisses back, when they pull apart he looks at his love and asks.

" you won't lose me?"

Kaiba twines his fingers with Jous as he speaks with his lips brushing over Jous earlobe.

"I'll never let go."


End file.
